The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant, botanically known as Begonia semperflorens and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunbegobupi’.
The new Begonia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new vigorous and freely branching Begonia plants with an outwardly spreading plant habit and attractive leaf and flower coloration.
The new Begonia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in April, 2005 of a proprietary selection of Begonia semperflorens identified as code number BG111-4, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Begonia semperflorens identified as code number BG68-2, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Begonia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in September, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Begonia plant by cuttings taken in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since October, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Begonia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.